Of Plays and Love
by yuyu4848
Summary: Random story, with my famous OCs Nani and Ema. Link and another unnamed chick are actors in a theater, and Link is in love with Ema. Itachi and Tobi from Naruto make an appearance. Let the fun begin! This is totally pointless. Dont like crack, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

_I need to explain this. My friend and I have this thing where we take turns writing sentences and make up a random story that way. We wrote some for  
Naruto. I'll be posting them soon. We decided to make it more challenging, so we did this one by writing five words per person.__  
_

_**Disclaimer: Ema and I do not own Zelda or Naruto. We only wish we did. **_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

All she could feel was blood dripping slowly down her face. It mixed with the sweat and tears, taking forever to fall silently to the forest floor.

"Link, are... are you okay?"  
She stared at the hero, laying next to her, bloody and bruised. Cold, emotionless eyes stared back at her own, his chest rising and falling slowly, but smoothly and steadily.

Giving her a half smile, he reaches over to her and caresses her filthy hair with his calloused, rough hands.

"I'm in better shape than I seem to be, love," was his gentle reply. She allowed herself a smile, and the play ends.

Cheers roar out in the theater, and loud claps echo. The curtain falls on the bowing couple, still covered in their 'dirt' stage makeup.

The director runs excitedly up to them, shouting, "That was excellent! But, of course, it's still a work in progress,"

The professional actors roll their eyes simultaneously, having the same train of thought.

"Each one better than before,"

"Oh, I didn't tell you, Link. Nani and Ema want you in their office now." says Zelda, fiddling with her hair, rolling her eyes at the children peeking behind the curtain.

"You'd best get going."

Link's heart began to beat rapidly, at the thought of seeing Ema. He ran down the stairs, tripping only twice. A smile broke out as he caught sight of his stage managers. They were playing pianos, working on play music.

"You're friggin special, Nani!!"

"At least I don't have a big, fluffy BUTT!" shouted an outraged Nani.

"Boys like it! It's GHETTO!"

"Oh, I bet you think Link likes you too!" she snorts. Link blushes slightly, hidden behind some costumes.

"Shut up!"

Nani laughs tauntingly, but stops when she notices Link's shoes. Quietly, she points them out to Ema, giggling slightly. They sneak over with a hammer, as Link ponders the silence. Nani stops when her boyfriend, Itachi, enters the room, naked. Remembering she stole his clothes, he says,

"You. Clothes. Now."

Nani grins wickedly, and runs to hide under the bed. Sadly, the bed is too small. She's stuck, rear end out. Itachi smiles, he likes this side of Nani. He creeps up behind Link, and steals his Master Sword quite stealthily.

Of course, Link doesn't notice. He's too preoccupied watching Ema as she averts her gaze from Nani to Itachi's sword. Red with fury, Link reaches out to the ninja, but is surprised when the door suddenly slams behind a speeding Tobi.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Says the challenged ninja. Link sighs, wishing he could spend some alone time with Ema.

Like that would ever happen. He sighs and turns towards the exit, knowing that Ema wouldn't follow, but still hoping.

Nani wriggles, trying to get free from the evil bed. Tobi watches with his eyebrows pinched, sensing that something is wrong.

"Tobi'll get you, Nani!" He cries, clutching Nani's waist. Itachi fumes and stomps up to him, now fully clothed, and proceeds to beat the snot outta Tobi with the hilt of the Master Sword.

"This could come in handy,"

Ema finally notices Link's absence and runs out the door. A moment later she collides with him, leaning against a lonely tree.

"A tree in the hallway?!"

"I was surprised too."He smiles a cute smile, and Ema goes all fuzzy. What she wanted to say was,

"I LOVE YOU!"

But it wouldn't come out. Ema usually spoke her mind, but this was the only thing she wouldn't dare say.

"If only he'd give me a chocolate milkshake," the spontaneous brain section thought, while the more sane part debated confessing her unending love.

At this point, Nani runs directly into the tree, interrupting their train of thoughts, while Link stammers something about 'getting cleaned up' and hurries away, his heart pounding quickly.

Nani cocks her head, smiling.

"SOMEBODY LIKES YOU, EMA!" She gushes like an airhead. That was quite unlike her, Nani was usually pretty smart. But she was as excited as Tobi on crack.

"You should ask him out!"

Ema turns pale, and grumbles something about "Junebugs and string".

Then, Itachi strides in with Master Sword in tow, smiling impishly at Nani.

"Lets go, Nanz. Link will miss this,"

Ema grows angry when she sees the legendary sword in unworthy hands. Ema yanks it out of his grasp, shouting loudly.

"If you weren't my best friend's boyfriend, I'd slice you open! Unworthy scum!"

Nani takes her friend's hand and drags her outside, locking the door.

"Remember the anger management classes?"

Ema shouts unintelligible words, but she counts to ten slowly. All of a sudden, Link bursts out of the woods, yelling,

"I LOVE YOU, YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING!!"

Nani grins, thinking, "It worked."

Ema, ignorant to her friend's quiet celebrating, turns to Link and shouts,

"I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, YOU IGNORANT STUD!" while smiling. She finally notices Nani's evil snickering, but can't find a reason to blame her. After all, she stole Itachi's clothes and found Tobi, ordering him to come to the setup, or she would steal all of his kitties and fuzzy pink hats.

So, Nani and Itachi slip away into the forest, holding an umbrella up against the warm, spattering rain that drizzled. Ema and Link follow quietly, giggling when they hear Itachi slip and fall in the mud. They quit spying and run off towards Ema's house.

"How are you feeling, Link?"

"I'm in better shape than I seem to be, love."

__________________________________________________________--_

_So, I hope you enjoyed it! We had fun writing it. ^.^ We were up till midnight writing. It was fun. There will be more random posts eventually. Stay tuned! :D_


	2. Note

Sorry guys! Just had to put something on the end of this to bring it further up the list!! :)

Lol well, check out some of my other stories I guess! They are pretty kool if I do say so myself.

**_Twilight stories:_**

He Saved Me-Their relationship would never be the same. She didn't care. *I stared hatefully at him. I had never done this before, but I had changed.* Bella and Edward break up over Bella's friendship with Jacob. Bella becomes friends with Cullen's. Strong anger.

Earthquake- Sequel to He Saved Me. Bella began to feel bad about what she had done to Edward. Until Alice and Edward did the unthinkable. Now, Jasper and Bella become close friends as their world is rocked by the aftershocks of the earthquake. Not a BelxJas

_**Naruto stories**_:

No More Pep- If you had the chance to change the future of the Naruto world, you would do it right? 3 girls wind up in the narutoverse and struggle to hold on to their friendship as the life of a ninja bears down on them. Love, humor, and eventually tragedy.

Akatsuki in my Kitchen- Random. Funny. Akatsuki appear in my kitchen. Cussing, glomping, anime tears. Lee and Gai obsess over kittens, my horse takes a bite outta Naruto. Giant snake, pedophile, and candy mountain! GUESS WHAT! ITS COMPLETE! BE on the lookout for...

Everlasting Darkness- Short love, angst story. Really sad, so if you don't like sad stuff, then you probably shouldn't read it. GaaxIno. I like it. Ino goes to Suna, yadda yadda. You can probably guess what happens from there. But you should still read it! :P

Forever Forgotten- Short poem. I found the first couple lines I wrote like a year ago and continued it, then turned it into a fanfic. Use your imagination for characters. *stand in the background, stand in the rain. It'll take awhile to ease this pain.*

The Blind, the Perverted, and the Bipolar- Random fic that my friend Angie asked for. Happy Late Birthday ANGIE! A normal day at the Akatsuki base...crap, Itachi's running into furniture again. Gay jokes, blind Itachi, and bipolar Tobi/Madara. Enjoy! Not meant to be serious at all.

_**Zelda story:**_

Of Plays and Love- Random story, with my famous OCs Nani and Ema. Link and another unnamed chick are actors in a theater, and Link is in love with Ema. Itachi and Tobi from Naruto make an appearance. Let the fun begin. Btw, this is totally pointless. As you can tell.


End file.
